The present invention relates to manufacture of computer boards and more particularly to a method and system for programming nonvolatile storage on the computer board.
Currently, conventional methods for manufacturing computer systems include fabrication of conventional system boards and the assembly of components on the conventional system board. The conventional system board, such as a motherboard, typically includes nonvolatile storage, such as flash memory or other EEPROMs. The nonvolatile storage typically stores the program(s), or code, for the basic input output system (BIOS) for the computer system or the code that. is stored in read only memory (ROM). The program(s) stored in the nonvolatile storage is typically referred to as firmware.
The program(s) are typically loaded onto the conventional system board during manufacture. Other portions of the conventional system board, such as the processor, memory, or other devices are also attached during manufacture. Once manufacture of the conventional system board is complete, the conventional system board is capable of functioning. The conventional system board is typically stored until it is to be placed in a computer system. When the conventional system board is to be placed in a computer system, any updates to the program(s) are loaded into nonvolatile storage. The system board is then placed into a computer system.
Although a computer system can be manufactured in this manner, there are frequently updates to the firmware. Consequently, it may be highly improbable that the program(s) loaded onto the nonvolatile storage at time of manufacture are the program(s) that will be used when the whole computer system is manufactured. Thus, the program(s) must generally be reloaded using the updated version of the program(s) prior to placing the system board into a computer system. Reloading the program(s) adds time and expense to manufacturing of the computer system. In addition, reloading the program(s) removes advantages gained by utilizing a business partner or vendor to assemble portions of the system board.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for manufacturing a system board which reduces the need to reload program(s). The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for programming a computer board including a nonvolatile storage. The nonvolatile storage is for storing a program. The method and system comprise providing a peripheral controller coupled with the nonvolatile storage and coupling the peripheral controller with a host system. The peripheral controller allows the host system to recognizing the computer board as a peripheral. The method and system further comprise loading the program from the host system to the nonvolatile storage.
According to the system and method disclosed herein, the present invention provides a mechanism for programming the nonvolatile storage at any point in manufacture. Thus, the latest version of the BIOS or other firmware can be loaded into the nonvolatile storage at any time in manufacture. Consequently, manufacture of computer boards is simplified and made more cost effective.